


Day 23

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, slowwwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 23

"...thank you."

Oh. Oh No. What did I - can't focus on that...on him now - taxi? Taxi...mmmm....damn.

"Look across the street. Taxi. Stopped. Nobody getting in. Nobody getting out. Why a taxi? Oh. That's clever. Is it clever? Why is it clever?"

"That's him?"

He didn't leave? Why didn't he -

"Don't stare."

"You're staring."

"We both can't stare."

Coat. Need my coat. Scarf. Don't look at him. You can't think about what he's going to do - taxi, have to stop that taxi - don't look at him, just go

"I've got the cab number - "

"Good for you."

He left the cane - he followed me - why? Who cares...

"...Right turn, one way, roadworks, traffic lights, bus lane, pedestrian crossing, left turn only, traffic lights...no - alternative route...."

"John!! Come on! We're lothhing him!"


End file.
